


Adventure of a Lifetime

by PrincipalCellist



Series: Adventurer Atem AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Puzzleshipping, Swords & Sorcery, Yugi is Magic and Atem is GAY, a long journey, did you expect me to make an AU and NOT ADD THE PUZZLESHITS INTO IT?, you fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincipalCellist/pseuds/PrincipalCellist
Summary: From the very beginning, Atem had been taught how to rule - had been expected to one day take the throne after his father. But that didn’t mean he wanted to.“You would break your oaths, break your land’s heart. You would leave the throne without an heir."





	Adventure of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> So I started thinking, "what if Atem didn't want to sit around in a palace all day? What if he wanted to set out on his own path?" and badda-bing, I started posting AU drabble bit by bit on my blog until, finally, I was like, "Wait. What am I even doing? Let's turn this into a oneshot and put it on Ao3." So here you go.
> 
> * * *

Atem knelt in front of his father, the sack he carried digging deep into his shoulder as if it were a reminder on how badly he’d messed up - a reminder that he’d only made it to the outskirts of the village before he’d been found and dragged back to the palace. “Father, I–”

“You want to travel past Egypt’s boarders. You want to follow the Great Nile.”

Atem bowed his head at his father’s knowing tone, shoulders coming to touch his ears.

“…Yes.”

He was too nervous to look up and see the face the Pharaoh was making, but Atem had a good guess; brown eyes narrowed, wrinkles deepening with his frown… Atem had seen the expression of disappointment so many times on his father’s face that he knew he’d never forget it.

“You would break your oaths, break your land’s heart. You would leave the throne without an heir.”

Atem flinched at that. From the very beginning, Atem had been taught how to rule, had been expected to take the throne - but that didn’t mean he wanted to. The decision to leave had not been an easy one to make, but he’d thought if anyone could understand, his father would be at the top of the list. He loved Egypt, but he didn’t want to be its king. Not yet. Probably not anytime soon. And after this stunt, his father knew it for sure.

He ought deny it, insist that he still intended to take the throne, as a good son of the Pharaoh would do - but how could he when here he sat, avoiding his father’s gaze with a bag of guilt over his shoulder? He couldn’t deny it when his own face was surely screaming the truth. He has always been sentimental like that.

“…Yes, father. I await the punishment you deem fit.”

“You know I ought not let you go.” Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen instead sighed, and Atem’s head shot up in shock. His father was leaning with his chin in his hand, face set even though his eyes were fond. “But I know eventually you would try to leave anyway. I wouldn’t want to bother the guards to pull you back home again.”

“Father, if I may–” Atem scrambled up to his feet, hardly daring to hope, “I made it no secret that I do not wish to rule, but I am young. Right now, I want to go out and see for myself what lies beyond the palace walls. My whole life I was raised learning how to be a Pharaoh, but no one has taught me how to be who I am. And I could find ways to help the people, of course. Better understand our place in everything. I could find new trading opportunities, other lands, a whole new world–” He cut himself short, wincing at how he sounded like a dreaming child - how he was trying to make his journey seem like it wasn’t as selfish as it actually was.

“You have your head in the stars, Atem. You always have. Your youth is a weakness, I fear it prevents you from feeling the weight of your duty.”

Atem didn’t bother to hide his scowl.  
“I have no issues feeling _that_ weight.” He spat.

“Forgive me, son. I spoke too rashly. I know it’s not easy, having everything already set out for you.” Akhenamkhanen smiled softly, lost in memory. “You are determined and prepared… You get that from your mother. Unfortunately, you got my temper too - that I apologize for.” He sat up, face becoming grave. “You do know those who have set out to adventure hardly ever return, yes?”

Atem knew. Mana would never stop reminding him in between her tears.  
“Only few. But I intend to make it one more for the scrolls.”

“And you are ready to leave regardless of my verdict?”

“Will you make me stay?”

“No, I don’t think I will.” Atem’s heart lifted, but his father wasn’t done: “But you have to come home.”

“Is that an order from my Pharaoh?”

“Yes, but more importantly, a request from your father.” Akhenamkhanen stood, gazing at his son sadly. “I am afraid I will never forgive myself if you do not make it back home.”

“No…” Atem said, a slow smile bunching his cheeks, “you would never forgive yourself if you forced me to stay.” Then, dropping his bag on the ground, he ran up the steps to embrace his father. “I swear, I’ll make you proud.”

Akhenamkhanen wrapped his arms around Atem, burying his face into his son’s wild hair. “My son, I have failed if you don’t realize that you already have.”

* * *

Atem traveled the first few weeks in high spirits. He met a sphinx and had a tense argument about whether math problems counted as riddles (he was not all that good at riddles, but he was good at debating.) He learned how to get past a sphinx on the fly and felt rather proud of himself for it. Surviving a sphinx in one piece felt like a victory, a triumph proving that he was right to look for adventure in the unknown.

The pack of wolves he encountered, however, were less amenable to debates. Atem took care of one that dared to leap at him with a sure strike of the sword he’d carried since he’d been old enough to duel, and the rest soon fled after. He skinned the wolf and treated the pelt, tying it around his hips to use as a blanket during the chilly nights, and he used the meat for food.

Even with his progress, his feet started to hurt far too soon, blisters forming and popping no matter how he re-tired his shoes to fit. His back ached from carrying his sack and his knees creaked with each movement. After days without encountering a fresh water source, he found his mouth growing drier with every step. Even so, Atem found himself looking for new sights, felt that tingle of nervous excitement he’d always had that arose with the idea of traveling. He refused to be defeated, knowing he was not far from home – he was only a couple hundred miles into a journey of thousands. Yet his breaks lasted longer and longer, the distance he walked everyday becoming less and less. But he resolved that no matter his tiredness or aches, he wouldn’t give up. He would not run home like a little boy who had his head too high in the clouds.

So he marched on; bandaged his feet, hoisted up his sack and set his jaw. He added to the death count of his sword, killing animals when he found them in defense and for food. He fought and ate and walked and lived. And by the time a week had passed, he found salvation in the form of a shimmering lake with trees reaching up and out into the sky. Praying he wasn’t hallucinating, he ran across the final distance as quickly as he could. He fell to his knees and scooped the clear water into his hands, nearly moaning when he finally had a taste of pure, fresh water after so long of being thirsty. He dunked his head into the surface eagerly, letting it wash off his face as he gulped and gulped until, opening his eyes, he met a beautiful woman.

Shocked, he tried to pull in air to scream, but only ended up pulling his head out of the lake, spluttering and choking. Eyes watering, he coughed harshly, trying to clear his airway.

“That looked like it hurt.”

Atem jumped, scrabbling for his sword as the sound of another real voice rumbled in his head. It had been so long, and he hadn’t been expecting it, and the woman could be dangerous, or—

The woman looking at him from the water lifted her webbed hands, backing away just a little. “Whoa, whoa! I’m not going to attack you. Considering you’re the one who almost just inhaled the whole lake, I’m rather more worried about you dying than anything else.”

“What? No, I won't…” Atem's voice was rough from disuse and choking. “I did not mean to scare you. I…did not expect to see someone under the water?” He shook his head and set his sword down, feeling embarrassed. “Forgive me.” He said before coughing more.

“I don’t often receive visitors here.” She commented, edging closer to the shore now that he’d relaxed. When she lifted herself from the water, Atem could see how the dark skin of her waist melded and tapered into a long, glimmering amber tail with thin, delicate fins. “You aren’t a normal adventurer, are you?”

“No, I—my name is Atem.” He managed, tearing his eyes from her form. “Forgive me if this is terribly rude, but _what are you?”_

She blinked her brown eyes slowly, and Atem saw the faint edge of a thin membrane sliding back into place. “Well, there’s no word for it in your language,” she finally said, leaning back on her palms, “but one journeyman I met called me a mermaid. Another said I was a nymph. A woman came with berries and fruit on a beautiful, shiny platter and claimed I was divinity.” She shrugged. “Humans always need to put a label on things; it makes them feel smart and safe. Just call me Sera.”

“Well,” Atem bowed his head in respect, palm over his chest. “I’m sorry for barging into your home.”

“You’re not from around here, are you?”

“No, I come from far away…near the palace.”

She regarded him for a moment. “Near the palace, or in it?” Atem could only stare at her in surprise, unsure on whether to speak truthfully or not. In the end, it didn’t matter; Sera smiled, expression satisfied, before looking away. “Are you hurt?”

Atem let out his first real laugh in weeks.  
“Only my pride.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem stayed at the oasis longer than he should have. Originally, he wanted to rest for the night, hydrate and eat, but he never expected to find another life-form there. He missed talking with someone who wasn’t himself, so he stayed to chat with Sera, to ask her questions about herself and where she came from – “I’ve been here my whole life. My brother Diva died decades ago, but he was originally born in the Nile. Long ago before the waters receded.” And when Atem had asked Sera hold old she was, she had to pause.

“Probably over 500 years?” She guessed eventually, “I don’t keep track anymore.”

Atem felt his jaw hang in stunned silence.

The next morning, Atem awoke to Sera splashing up from the waters of the lake, arms full of fish. As they ate, she answered all his questions about life underwater. She explained the differences between poisonous and safe marine life that he could eat. After another day, he told her the truth of who he was and where he came from, and she simply smiled and shrugged – “I guessed you were at least nobility. The other adventurers weren’t as handsome as you. You’re not as rugged.” (to which Atem found himself blushing at, wondering if maybe being away from civilization for so long had made him forget how to socialize.) When night came, Sera stretched out on her back against the sand, telling old stories of her people – “The moon was a woman, you know. She fell in love with the Ocean and the Sun became jealous and dried up the waters to make the Ocean smaller, then banished the Moon into the sky.”

“Ra spreads light and warmth and growth. When Ra wept, from his tears came man; a creator would not destroy something so precious as love.”

Sera smiled serenely.  
“I prefer your version.”

“Do you think I ought to go back home?” He asked suddenly, gazing up at the stars with her. “Am I too foolish?”

Sera’s hand found his, fingers curling to his palm. “You have a strong heart, Little Prince.” She murmured, “No fear. You’re clearly new to traveling, but everyone starts somewhere. I’ll tell you this—” she shifted onto her side, “—you’re close to the Nile. Across the river, there is a town. You can gain passage over the sea from there, or get a ride to go as far as they’ll take you inland. The decision to go back or keep going is yours to make, but I feel like it would be a waste to give up when you’re so close.”

It took another two days of contemplation for Atem to say, “I need to leave tomorrow.” And it only took Sera two seconds to reply, “I know. Thank you for staying longer than you should have.”

Sera cried, and like he had with Mana the day he left, he pulled her in close, whispering his thanks into her ear. They were friends, and it had been nice to have company, but they both knew he couldn’t stay forever. If there was a way for her to do so, Atem had no doubt he would have invited her to come along with him. He knew it was unfair that she was here all alone for so long, but there wasn’t much he could do.

The next morning, Atem left Sera. She gave him a sack that had been left behind by an adventurer who’d died at the lake, full of supplies like dried fish, bottles of water, and some figs from the tree that grew at the edge of the lake. She sent him off with a smile though her cheeks were still wet with tears. Atem walked and waved and waved until the oasis was out of sight, beyond the hills of sand. Only then did Atem sit down and let himself weep.

He eventually picked himself up, brushing off the sand and drying his cheeks. He continued walking. Despite the ache deep in his chest, he could not begrudge his time spent enjoying Sera’s company.

* * *

Atem kept walking until, almost too soon, Sera’s oasis was as far away as the palace had been when he’d first found it. Far away enough that he could push the forlorn memories of both home and Sera aside as he got used to the repetitive rhythm of his journey.

As he went, he eventually began to see new things besides just hills of sand and he met more people. He crossed over the Nile with the help of a fisherman and met large crocodiles that glittered in the sun as they swam though the water to eat the fish that the fisherman allowed Atem to throw to them - “You got to offer up some of your haul in respect, my prince,” he’d explained, “and they will leave you alone in turn.”

Once across the wide river, Atem traveled into the nearest town to look around the shops and he met a giant cat with sharp teeth and star-bright eyes that wanted to roll around his feet, but would hiss if he dared try to pet it - “Don’t let it offend you. He has only ever let Lady Isis touch him. We feed him, he keeps the mice from our produce.”

Once he’d filled his bottles with more water and gained some food (people here still of course knew who he was and they offered their product willingly, even when he wanted to trade), he found a seat on the back of a farmer’s cart and rode as far as the man went, out to the very edges of Egypt - “Such an honor you bring to my family, my prince. Anything we can do to help you on your journey...” Once at the farm, the farmer offered Atem his bed for the night, which Atem graciously refused. Instead, he insisted that the man and his wife have their home, he could rough it in their shed. The two looked absolutely horrified at the idea of their soon-to-be king sleeping on the ground outside, but didn’t dare argue. That next morning, Atem awoke to the crowing of a rooster, brushed the hay off of his back, and gathered his things for another day of walking. As thanks, he left one of his golden hoops by their door with a signed note from him that they could do whatever they pleased with it.

Several more miles later, he found himself in a new land entirely where the common folk didn’t speak much Egyptian anymore. Atem found himself using the knowledge his teachers and father had so diligently stuffed into his brain. At a younger age, he had thought learning other languages was tedious, possibly pointless. He would only ever use his native tongue because it was Egypt he would be ruling, not anywhere else. Yet here he was, haggling prices with a man who only knew Persian and having a new-found sense of appreciation for all the schooling he had suffered through.

And Atem kept going. As he walked, he found himself coming across more and more green and less sand. He carefully waded across streams and rivers, fashioned himself a wooden bow and used it to shoot the fish swimming there. At one point, he plucked golden fruit from trees and ended up trading them to some ladies who covered their bodies in silk wraps and painted their faces with gold ink that swirled elegantly over their brows. In turn, they gave him biscuit-crackers that never grew moldy and allowed him to see in the dark. These interactions broke up the monotony of his travels and provided him more adventure than he could ever dream of.

Sometimes, the adventure was a little _too_ dangerous. Wildlife usually responded to his sword if not verbal negotiation, but he eventually found himself in a land less wild and more populated by fair-skinned people. Some looked at him as if he were a prize, gazed longingly at the gold still in his ears - the couple pieces of jewelry that he would never give up because they represented more than just his wealth. Once these people saw his powerful legs or his sword, however, they backed off quickly, knowing he would not be easy to rob or take advantage of. He also knew that not being from this land made him exotic, but he had no interest in returning the coy smiles few directed his way. Not that he wasn’t lonely, he just wasn’t interested in only spending a night in someone arms. If he was going to love, he was going to do it right and for the rest of his life. Unlike Egypt, these people did not know he was royalty, and he tried to keep that a secret, knowing that fact may only encourage those who leered at him.

Besides those few, overall the people and sentient creatures Atem met were nicer than he had dared hope for. They either helped out and wished him well or gave him the courtesy of at least ignoring him as they went about their business. Atem found that he quite enjoyed this new land - the structures of their temples, in particular. Traveling wasn’t so lonely when he could meet new friends and explore new things.

Leaving them behind was the hardest part.

He would’ve gladly spent another night sleeping beneath the velvet sky in a grove he’d found beside a temple if not for the appearance of a dragon.

“I am Anzu, She of the Zhìhuì Clan and Lady of the Temple you sleep upon!” She roared, voice vibrating the trees around her as she landed near Atem. “All who trespass shall tremble before me!”

Atem had gotten to his feet and bent low, kneeling in front of the large, yellow dragon. His impulse to show respect had taken over before he could think to be afraid. She gazed at him with a bright blue eye as he shouted, “I am Atem, son of Akhenamkhanen and heir to the throne of Egypt!” His voice sounded thin in comparison to hers, but it carried – and that was what mattered. “If I may, I wish to speak with you, oh Great and…Particularly Shiny Lady?”

Anzu lifted her head and Atem tensed, only to relax when a long, loud peal of gasping came from her, like she was laughing. He took that as a good sign. “You are quite a distance away from your palace, little prince.” She replied, sounding amused. Atem had to push down the sadness that came when he remembered how Sera had called him that, as well. Though in Anzu’s case, she probably meant it by a literal difference in size.

“I mean no disrespect to your temple or you. I was only looking for a place to rest, and I enjoy watching the sky. I’m traveling, you see.”

“An adventurer?” She wondered. “Like a knight on a mission?”

“Not exactly.”

“So you have abandoned your throne?”

“…not exactly.” Atem said, voice losing volume. “I just…I like discoveries. I wanted to explore the world past Egypt before I assumed the identity I’m expected to have.”

“A prince who dreams of freedom – how novel.” Anzu said, though it wasn’t snide. “You were trapped in a palace, which is quite a good start, but instead of waiting to be rescued, you’ve escaped.”

“I wouldn’t say I escaped.” Atem argued. “Just bought myself some time before the rest of my life. My goal is to find out who I am so I don’t lose myself in the title of _King.”_

“That—” She said, crouching down so her head was level with him and Atem could see how her yellow scales shifted to pink in the moonlight “—is a very noble and selfless thing to do.” Atem disagreed. Leaving was the most selfish thing he’d ever done. “It seems as though you are in need of assistance, though. You cannot travel any farther on your own.”

“Oh?”

“You have reached the end of this land. The only thing further is an island called Nippon, but after that is a large, large ocean that no one crosses. Not even dragons.”

Excitement laced through Atem’s veins at the very idea of that.  
“I would very much like to visit the island, Mighty Lady of the Zhìhuì Clan.”

“And Particularly Shiny,” Anzu reminded him, nodding her great head. “I liked that part.”

“Yes, Particularly Shiny.”

Anzu’s muzzle moved closer, eyes examining him so intensely, Atem felt like his skin were transparent. “I’ll tell you what, helpless biped; I will take you with me to Nippon. I would like you to meet a friend.”

“Another dragon?”

“No, but just as fierce.”

“I would be honored.” Atem replied, bowing his head low. Anzu shifted, lowering, her tail stretching out far behind her.

“Then climb on, Particularly Tiny Prince.”

It didn’t seem all too safe, climbing onto the back of a dragon. Even despite the very real chances of him falling to his death, Atem had heard enough stories to know that dragons usually ate humans or kept them prisoner. But when presented this option against having to retrace millions of steps from the past year of traveling, there was no contest.

Atem climbed aboard.

* * *

Anzu sighed, smoke trailing out of her nostrils and drifting off into the sky above them. “Do you remember what I told you, Prince Atem?” She asked as he slid from her back on weak, wobbly legs.

“Through the woods, over the second bridge. Tell the hunting party stationed there to stop trying to harpoon you when you come or else you’ll burn them all alive and slurp their insides from their armor like oysters.” Personally, Atem found the image rather revolting, but it seemed to please his dramatic friend. “Keep walking East until I come across the tree-homes of the elves in the Hollow, but don’t touch the trees. Take the right-hand spiral path until I’m above the canopy and then all I have to do after is climb up the mountain.”

“And you are sure you do not want me to give you free passage? I could fly you right up that mountain. Riding dragon back is definitely arriving in style.”

“Thank you, Lady Anzu, but no. You have already done so much for me. Not killing me, flying me to Nippon, offering me shelter and food during the past week and keeping me company…I could not possibly accept any more from you without feeling horrible guilty. Besides, I’m an adventurer, and that means I must travel with my own power.”

“You are proud.” Anzu hummed fondly, her great eye blinking slowly.

“Perhaps,” Atem agreed, “but you are proud, too. And mighty and,” he grinned, “particularly shiny. If I emulate your majesty, I’m sure I will be fine.”

“Dragons are majestic by nature. Humans are small and foolish and easily broken.”

Atem felt a tugging in his chest.  
“Are…are you worried for me?”

“I just—” Anzu made a noise between sadness and laughter as she butted her muzzle into Atem’s side. “You are not allowed to get yourself hurt. Without someone with you to protect you in case you are in trouble…yes, I worry.”

Atem settled his palm against her nose. It was the best approximation of a hug he could give the giant beast. The warmth of her scales made heat blossom over Atem’s hand. “That’s why you want me to meet your friend…You want me to have a companion, don’t you?”

She made a noncommittal noise. “The decision to go with you is his choice to make, but…I suppose. Being an adventurer does not mean being alone. It’s good to have friends.”

“I will worry about you, too. Please don’t let any more hunters stab you.”

“As if they could hurt me.” Anzu scoffed, boasting. “Their swords are like thorns to me.” She butted against him again. “I will remain unharmed if you do.”

“It is a deal.” Atem touched his fingers to his chest, bowing his head slightly. “Farewell, Lady Anzu. I will miss you.” He felt the familiar tightening in his throat that often accompanied his goodbyes. “Thank you for your help. I hope to see you again someday.”

“I will eagerly await that day.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem was refreshed; sad to leave a new friend once again, but ready to continue his travels. Anzu’s directions gave him confidence and a clear path to follow, removing previous hesitancy from his stride. He crossed over the second bridge and negotiated with the hunters to stop attacking Anzu and followed them back to town where he resupplied at the market. He spent no small amount of time staring at the more lavish things on display, admiring the craftsmanship, before some guards told him to leave upon suspicion of theft. Not that he _would_ lower himself to stealing, but there was no use trying to tell them that.

He jogged back to the woods, thankful that they hadn’t tried to fight him. When he arrived to the Hollow, the elves were more than friendly. He marveled at their pointy ears and how their skin glowed in the dark, no matter its underlying color. Some of them had tattoos that looked like branches traveling over their arms. He was mindful not to touch the trees, though he did ask as to why. The elves told him about the stabilizing properties of their roots and how only those with ancient magic running in their veins could handle the trees without poisoning them. The elves built their homes along the leafy branches and relied on the trees for food, comfort, and protection. They held no qualms about teaching Atem their ways, or answering the many questions he asked, saying they were a civilization built on knowledge.

Eventually, he knew he had to go. There was too much risk of him accidentally touching a tree and ruining its ecosystem. So early in the morning, he bid the elves goodbye and took the spiral path Anzu had told him about, leaving the eleven territory reluctantly, but all the more wiser.

Then Atem climbed. Some parts of the mountain were easy to move up on, merely stepping over rocks and dips in the ground, but other parts were far steeper. He tested footholds and gripped the rocky surface until his knuckles turned white. He acquired new blisters on his fingers, which bled once they pooped and were rubbed raw.

But still, he climbed.

Once he made the mistake of looking down over his shoulder out of curiosity, only to immediately look upward again, feeling faint. He didn’t dare look down again. He began to count his steps to keep him focused through his fear of slipping and falling - _4000…5000…10,000…_ until, finally, he was at the top of the slope, safe and sound, but not without much effort.

He limply dragged his body up over the edge with a final burst of strength and remained lying there on his back, chest heaving. It had been a whole day of climbing, and the sun was now gone from the sky, but he had done it. He was glad to have made it before it was completely dark – climbing at night would have been impossible. He couldn’t help the rush of excitement running through his entire body, making him feel jittery. He had really done it. He climbed the mountain and made it to the top. He could have laughed, or cried – maybe both – but he was much too tired to even move an inch. So he lay there, regaining control of is breathing and watching as the stars appeared one by one in the night sky.

 _This must be what inner peace feels like,_ he finally thought, a gentle smile gracing his lips. For the first time in his life, there was no noise in his head. There were no worries or fears or _what-ifs._ Just an absolute, calm tranquility. He finally realized that he knew nothing, and that might have been the highest form of wisdom. He thought back and remembered all of the different ways of life he’d encountered and gained a new appreciation for his own. He’d been so afraid of losing himself in the title of King… Now he could see that who you were could not be altered or changed. He’d gone from Prince to Traveler in the span of a day, and while his clothes were more worn and his pockets were empty - his head missing a crown and his arms missing the jewelry that announced his status - he was still himself. There was something very profound to him about that. But beyond the pride in himself and the knowledge he had gained, he still found himself wanting something. Maybe it was homesickness… He missed his father and his friends. He could return and carry out his duty, though he didn’t believe he would ever lose his sense of adventure - that was as much a part of him as his arm or leg.

But the term _homesickness_ didn’t seem quite right, either. It was something else….something deeper, perhaps. But he just could not place his finger on it…

“Prince?” A gentled voice questioned, and Atem jerked upright out of his thoughts, startled. “Prince Atem of Egypt?”

Despite his screaming thighs, Atem staggered to his feet, hand on the handle of his sword as he backed away from the stranger. It was another boy, about his height, with wild black hair and a soft face, in his hand was a thin wooden staff. The moment their eyes connected, Atem felt a strange, warm prickle run up the back of his neck.

His fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword regardless, face passive.  
“I may be familiar with that form of address,” he hedged. “Who are you?”

The boy saw Atem eyeing his staff suspiciously and with nothing more than a roll of his wrist, the staff became a small stick which he tucked away under his belt before holding his empty hands out in front of him. _I'm not an enemy,_ his gesture said. Atem’s hand twitched on his sword at the trick. The boy was a sorcerer.

“My name is Yugi, Prince. I live here, at the top of this mountain, about a two day walk from here. I saw Anzu bring you.” Atem’s hand loosened at the mention of his dragon friend, interest piqued. “I’ve been watching you for a while, actually. The moment word came to me that the crown prince left his throne.”

“You seem awfully invested in my progress.”

Yugi’s head listed to the side and Atem called it cute – to himself, of course. “I was curious, so I became your assistant.” Was the simple, almost cryptic answer. At Atem’s confused look, he paused, visibly gathering up threads of explanation in order.

“No one could make it as far as you without a little bit of help. I guided trickster fae away from you, made golems and ghouls fall asleep when you got too close to them. I asked Anzu to fly through the skies to find you – though I honestly never thought she’d bring you here.” Yugi seemed to realize something. _“Ah, wait!_ That’s not to say your journey hasn’t been yours and yours alone – I’ve just been a friend to you behind the scenes.” He averted Atem’s sharp gaze for the first time, scuffing his – _bare_ – foot against the dirt. He looked like he was trying to gather his thoughts, to say something… “I was supposed to wait for you further along the path, but I got restless. I like walking, and I was hoping you wouldn’t mind the company on the path to my home. You were so kind to everyone you met, and I hoped that maybe that would also…extend to me?”

There was a faint flush along Yugi’s cheeks, but it was the smile he gave, the warm glow behind it, that made Atem’s breath catch in his throat, that made his pulse rise up into his throat and pound out a slow, heavy beat. It made it impossible to talk. But that was fine, Yugi seemed content to stare at him forever. Atem’s mind was slow to catch up, but his instincts were a little faster. His mouth moved with would-be words and gestures before, _finally,_ he managed a proper smile.

“That…uh, okay.” He managed, and Yugi’s smile grew in brightness. “We can walk together.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took Atem a few hundred steps of chatter to figure out Yugi. The boy became more settled the longer they talked, his almost bashful behavior and word-stumbling shedding like an excess skin to reveal his stubborn, witty interior. _It must have been nerves,_ Atem guessed, but the idea that the boy could ever have been nervous to meet him was a little hard to understand. He was used to people being nervous in his presence, of course – but this was different. It wasn’t the star-struck awe he was usually met with by subjects, or the coy, flirtatious grins he’d seen in his travels. It had been more of a genuine excitement, like meeting an old friend. To anyone else he had met – the craftsmen, the wrapped ladies, a real-life dragon, and elves with glowing skin… to all of them, he had just been an odd man with unkept hair, strong legs, and a desire for adventure. No one had seen his traveling as anything particularly special (though most had supported him along the way), and once out of Egypt, no one had looked at him with such…admiration.

No one, except Yugi.

“I’m really not all that special, you know.” Atem told him one night, both of them curled in front of the fire. He hadn’t noticed at first, but it was definitely a lot colder up here on the mountain. Nights were almost unbearable without a heat source, and he pulled his pelt blanket up higher on his shoulders. The lack of heat was something else he’d have to tell his father someday. His heart seized at the thought, struggling more than ever to push aside the memories of what he’d left.

“You’re a prince.” Yugi argued.

“Besides that, I mean.”

“You are, though - special, I mean. Traveling so far, and with as little experience as you began with…” He sighed, gaze distant. “It’s incredible.”

Atem shifted uncomfortably, the back of his neck prickling again. “I just wanted to go out and see the land. Wanted to travel before I no longer had the chance and…”

Yugi raised a brow.  
_“…And?”_

The silence stretched as Atem scrambled.  
“And I’ll… Uh – I will figure it out.”

“I’m sure you will.” Yugi replied, a gentle smile on his lips. He twirled his fingers, and another log floated over and settled atop of the fire. “Don’t worry, Prince. I’m going to look after you to the very best of my ability.”

* * *

Atem loved Yugi’s cabin. It was built from the trees in the woods around it, oak shakes and rough sawed timbers for support. It had an open porch, perfect for sitting. The steps leading up to it was made of stones and rocks stacked against each other. The inside was dim and covered from floor to ceiling in plants and books. Often times, Yugi would have to clear off a space for Atem to sit. There was a fireplace that kept the place warm (and Atem soon discovered that it was a common thing for Yugi to fall asleep by it, a book falling out of his hand.)

The first night, he and Yugi built a pillow fort in his bedroom. Yugi using a bit of his magic to artfully drape a sheet over the top so they wouldn’t knock the walls down in their attempt. They lounged in it all night, each telling stories of their lives, teaching each other their cultures. Yugi even taught Atem a simple spell for lighting a fire so he’d never be without warmth.

In return for his help (and for things to do together), Atem taught Yugi wilderness survival skills – “just in case you’re ever caught without your magic, you never know.” – and they spent a month building fires, climbing rock walls (and having picnics at the top), and crossing swords (“I never thought I would ever hold one of these!” Yugi had exclaimed.)

One night, Yugi gave him the grand tour of his garden. They wandered through the plants, ducking a few hanging herb planters and spinning light charms that Yugi had created. He showed Atem his roses, told him about how long it had taken them to grow in the higher altitude, how many spells he’s created only to fail when he tried them.

“How do you create magic?” Atem had wondered, and in reply, Yugi had neatly plucked a rose and tucked it behind his ear with a soft smile. Atem’s heart lurched up into his mouth and he nearly missed it when Yugi said—

“You don’t. It lives inside of you.”

Atem looked into Yugi’s smile and wanted to live in it, bask in it, drown himself in a feeling he still couldn’t describe because it was so new and unfamiliar to him but somehow, he knew he wanted to – he could just lean over a little and –

“Um—” Atem took in a breath, floundered. Retreated. “What else do you have in here?”

“Oh!” Yugi brightened, grabbing his arm to pull him to a corner, away from the roses. “Let me show you my potatoes!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week later, they had a paint fight out in the front yard. Atem didn’t remember how it started, but he found himself running between the trees, steps faltering when a blot of blue hit the tree he’d just passed.

“You need to work on your aim!” He shouted, hiding in the thick of the trees.

“Thank you for the advice, Prince.” Yugi yelled from somewhere beyond. “Would you like to come out and help me practice?”

“Maybe later. Why don’t you come closer for an easier target?” He maneuvered low on his belly, crawling behind a bush.

“Why don’t we both just have it out?”

Atem grinned, lifting himself back to his feet slowly. If he could just skirt around the outside of the tree-line, he could position himself behind Yugi without him hearing and—

There was a snap of a twig right behind him and he fumbled, twisting around to see Yugi. See the smile on his face as they locked eyes. He jerked his hand back, and Atem closed his eyes - it was his loss. But the splat of paint never came, and Atem peeked back up to see that Yugi had vanished the paint in his hand, settling instead for a poke of his finger against Atem’s cheek.

“I win.”

Atem couldn’t help it. He laughed. Full and proper from his belly.  
“Of course you do. How are you so good at this?”

Yugi shrugged in answer, grasping Atem by the hands to help him up to his feet. And Atem just looked at him in mute fascination as his chest squeezed and hurt. His eyes focused on their caught hands, twisted his grip just a little, only for Yugi to clench tighter for a better hold and Atem felt it all the way to his toes.

It was not the first time Atem’s heart beat out of rhythm for Yugi.

It was, however, the first time he kissed him.

* * *

“What are some of your favorite things?” Atem asked as he stacked some of Yugi’s books onto an overflowing bookcase. It was amazing how much he knew after three months with Yugi, yet he felt like there was still so much more to learn. He wanted to know everything. Wanted to drown in the ocean of Yugi’s being.

His voice startled Yugi out of his trance. He watched as Yugi settled back into his body after a brief moment, regaining awareness of his surroundings.

“What?” He finally asked, eyes still glittering an almost-blue hue from his residual magic. He’d been still for almost an hour, searching through the haze of magic surrounding an old book he’d acquired from a shopkeeper two days ago. The book in question shivered slightly in his lap, and Yugi gave it a stern look, setting his hand over the cover. “Stay,” He commanded, and the book stilled. He set it on the floor next to him, giving Atem his undivided attention. “What were you saying?”

“Oh, um—” Atem felt embarrassed about interrupting Yugi’s work. He waved a hand, fluttering his fingers. “No, nothing. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disrupt. I’m bothering you.”

“You are never a bother, Prince.” Yugi assured, lifting up to his knees so he could crawl closer to where Atem was sitting.

“I just wanted to know more about you.”

“Hm.” Yugi smiled, reaching over the distance between them to trace his fingers down the length of Atem’s jaw. Gently tucked some hair behind his ear. “I’d gladly tell you anything you want to know, but why the sudden interest?”

There was a tightness within Atem’s chest as he mirrored Yugi’s gaze, his tongue felt too big for his mouth with the pressure of all the things he wanted to say. Gently, he leaned forward and tapped his brow against Yugi’s, only to pull away in the same moment. Yugi looked bewildered, mouth lax in his surprise.

“I just love you so much. I don’t know what to do with myself.”

The effect of his words was instant. Yugi’s face flushed red all the way down his neck. Belatedly, Atem realized that it was the first time one of them had used that word to the other. He’d thought it many times, of course… When Yugi had pollen stuck on his nose from sniffing the roses – _I love you._ When they had an intense pillow fight and one of the pillows had burst, leaving them both standing in a storm of feathers – _I love you._ The time Yugi had gone to jump into what he thought was a snow pile, only to find that it was a snow-covered bush and he was laughing as Atem helped lift him out – _I love you._ Bit by bit, each moment of life with Yugi only served to solidify Atem’s feelings until it was as pristine as glass, as glittering as jewels – brighter than any shine of gold.

Yugi was silent long enough to make Atem’s muscles tense but then, suddenly, their mouths connected and Atem shoved his fingers into Yugi’s wild hair, thumbs brushing against his earlobes. Yugi had no qualms about moving closer, either. He settled himself snugly in Atem’s lap, shifting his open palm to press firmly against his chest. They paused a little, mouths still lingering as they both felt the _thump, thump, thump_ of Atem’s heart and Atem… he couldn’t process the feeling that spread through him. He knew what it was – the feeling could only be love. But it was so warm and it filled every corner of him. He never knew that someone could feel _so much,_ or that love could feel so heavy. He stared helplessly into Yugi’s eyes, how his magic glittered in them like hundreds of stars in a moonless midnight sky. Watch as something blossomed in them, moving from fondness to something sharp and needier. And when Yugi answered his look with a roll of his hips, Atem moved, angling his mouth for Yugi’s next kiss.

It started off like their last kiss, but kept building on itself, slipping into something more. Their mouths lingered on each other between each kiss, neither one able to pull away. Their tongues touched, hands traced skin, and noses brushed and pushed and Atem could still taste the stew they had ate for dinner. He chased after it, hands slipping down Yugi’s arms so he could grasp the other by his hips. Yugi twitched and the noise that left his mouth was enough to make the warmth Atem had felt bleed hot.

A bowl of Cyprus wood on the table near them suddenly burst into flames, startling them both. Yugi jolted back, their mouths pulling from each other in shock.

“Shit—” He muttered, sucking in a deep breath. He extinguished them with a quick, jerky wave of his hand – had to do it again when some of the flames refused to die. “Sorry, I—sometimes I just get—”

Atem blinked, confusion shifting into amusement.  
“You’re hot for me. It’s okay.”

Yugi made a strangled noise and he flushed so hard, Atem was surprised the whole cabin didn’t catch aflame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem had an itch. He didn’t notice it at first but like any itch, it grew until he found himself taking Yugi rock climbing more often, or going on journeys with Yugi that led them away from the cabin and into the woods for days at a time, or sitting on the edge of the cliff-side so they could stare at the stars. And as with itches, the more Atem scratched it, the worse it got.

Atem missed traveling. He missed the steady rhythm of walking. The thrill of new adventures and the rush when things got dangerous. He missed meeting new people, tripping over roots of dense forests, discovering new species he’d never in his wildest dreams thought existed. He missed the friendships he made, the ache of his legs after a long run. He missed Anzu and Sera and his own family and friends back home, along with the hundreds of sights and smells and people he met along the way.

He missed not knowing what the day would bring, and as much as he delighted in living in a cabin full of books and magic and warmth, he wanted to travel again. He didn’t want to leave Yugi – cringed at the thought of never seeing him again. But how could he ever ask Yugi to leave all of it behind just for him?

But it did neither of them any good to be dishonest about it, so Atem planned his admission with an attention to detail he hadn’t bothered with since his plea to his father. He put together a picnic for them on the cliff under the night sky, with plush pillows and a blanket and food he made himself. He lit candles with the very fire spell Yugi had taught him the first night they’d spent together, surrounded by a castle of pillows. He also sweated the entire time, chest aching with the thought of Yugi’s rejection, stress making his hands shake.

When Yugi arrived, Atem told Yugi everything, stumbling over his words like a rocky seashore, feeling his heart sinking with every passing moment of Yugi’s silence. They didn’t eat much as Atem rambled on, the candles eventually dying out and leaving them in only the light from the moon. It was then that Atem finally stumbled to a halt, ducking his head and avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze, gritting his teeth against the burning in his eyes and throat because he knew that was the worst speech he’d ever given. His words had run together and his face had betrayed every emotion he was feeling because when it came to Yugi, he just couldn’t keep his feelings hidden. He was afraid that Yugi would be angry, or that he would cry…but Yugi did neither.

Gentle fingers slipped under Atem’s chin and tilted his head back up. Yugi’s smile was small, but the softest Atem had ever seen cross his thin lips.

“I know, Prince.”

“You…do?”

“I knew long before you arrived that you wouldn’t be able to stay forever. I knew you wouldn’t be content, living in a secluded place at the top of a mountain. You’re an adventurer through and through, and I never expected you to change yourself or give up what you wanted to do just because you met me.”

Atems face crumpled, his heart beating a bruise in his chest.  
“But our…our everything. Why did you even let me kiss you if you knew it would end?”

“Because I love you.” Yugi’s hands cupped his face and Atem felt a rush at the words despite his despair. But Yugi wasn’t finished; “I never expected to, but you are strong and smart and your nose crinkles when you’re concentrating and you did all of this—” his eyes swept over the display around them “—to make me happy and show me that you care because you thought you would have to say goodbye, that you would break my heart.” His thumb caressed Atem’s damp cheek. “Well, I do know you care, and I love you for it. I also know you have to leave.” He edged closer, sitting up on his knees so Atem had to look up at him. “But you do have one thing wrong…you don’t have to leave alone.”

Atem’s breath caught in his throat. He had never thought – never believed – because this was Yugi’s home. It was beautiful and full of his belongings and memories, and Yugi would—“You would go? _For me?”_

“Not just for you.” Yugi shook his head slightly. “I haven’t been…totally honest with you. I didn’t mean to fall for you, though it’s a pleasant surprise. I secretly – selfishly – hoped you wouldn’t want to stay here. Because I’m like you; I want to travel. I want to head West and see everything for myself, not just through my magicked eyes. But I didn’t want to do it alone. I originally began helping you because I hoped that your journey would bring you this far East and you would let me go with you. Even if you just want to go back home, or if you decide you don’t—” his breath hiccuped, eyes tightened “—or if you don’t want to be with me anymore…I wouldn’t begrudge you, Atem.”

Atem lifted his hands to cover Yugi’s.  
“I’ll always want you.”

Yugi’s eyes eased, and he smiled.  
“Then I will stay with you.”

“It sounds like you already have a plan.”

“Would you like to hear it?” Yugi asked, expression mischievous.

“Please.” Atem replied, eyes tracking over his soft face.

“This is pretty much as far East as you can get, but if we went West…” He hinted as he leaned in, touching his forehead to Atem’s, “Further West than Egypt even, there’s another ocean that blocks the way, but it’s much smaller than the one that blocks us here in the East. We can cross over it, and there’s more land just waiting to be discovered.”

“I went as far East as I could,” Atem said, excitement blooming in his chest, “and you want to go as far West as you can?” He pulled Yugi’s hands from his face, held them gently in his grasp, squeezing once. He pressed his lips to Yugi’s softly, breathing in deeply, hardly daring to believe he could be so lucky. Yugi looked at Atem, both of them silhouetted by the stars and the Cliff’s infinite backdrop, and grinned.

“You ascended all the way here by yourself,” He said. “How do you feel about accompanying me back down?”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream about Yu-Gi-Oh with me on [tumblr!](https://principalcellist.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
